Tragico viaje en auto al estilo Vulturi
by majito volturi
Summary: Aro Marco Cayo Jane y Alec salen de viaje en auto. es super divertido primer fic! hecho en conjunto con mi hermana Marissa.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer la trama es de mi hermana Marisa (futura Campbell Bower) y yo este es nuestro primer fic de twilight.**

MarcoPOV:

-ya llegamos?- pregunto por enésima vez Alec.

-llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar.- dijo por enésima vez Jane.

-relájense mis queridos amigos porque no ponemos algo de música?- pregunto Aro.

-por favor Aro las emisoras humanas siempre son tan monótonas y aburridas casi tan aburridas como Marco.- dijo Cayo mientras yo ya me estaba hartando de todo esto.

Es decir que rayos hacíamos Alec, Jane, Aro, Cayo y yo en un auto en medio de volterrra… desde cuando Aro sabe manejar?! Cayo iba al lado de Aro quien iba manejando con una enorme sonrisa de idiota en su rostro, yo por mi parte iba en el asiento de atrás en medio de Alec y Jane. Alec iba enormemente emocionado como si fuera la primera vez que viajaba en auto! Y Jane… bueno Jane era Jane ella iba viendo el camino como si nada… no es necesario decir que esto me parecía estúpido y aburrido.

-por favor algo de música no nos caería mal en estos momentos mi querido hermano Cayo.

-pfff- bufo Cayo dándose por vencido.

Aro comenzó a cambiar las estaciones de radio muy emocionadamente.

-deja esa!- grito Alec – esa es mi canción!- dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

Y luego comenzó a sonar una canción cuyo nombre milagrosamente yo conocía! Estar cerca de Alec de verdad me estaba afectando! Era good girls go bad de cobra starship.

_I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

y Alec comenzo a cantar como si se le fuera el alma que no tiene en ello……

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
_

Demonios Alec se sabia toda la cancion!

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

Y luego jane comenzo a cantar! Estos dos iban a coro! Dios mío! Mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar! Porque rayos me vine con los gemelos?! Estaba a punto de gritar hasta que Cayo apago la radio porque al parecer le estaba sonando el celular…momento! Cayo tiene celular?! Un iPhone?! Para que lo necesita?! Nunca habla con nadie!

-oh hola!-dijo Cayo por el teléfono- oh si Sulpicia!- wow al parecer era la esposa de Aro…QUE?! Ahora resulta que Sulpicia también tiene un teléfono, para que lo vampiros necesitaríamos un teléfono?!

-oh si! Por supuesto por supuesto!-seguía hablando Cayo- en seguida te lo comunico!- debo decir que si Cayo no fuera vampiro seria bueno como secretaria. Luego Aro comenzo a hablar.

-oh querida Sulpi!- dijo muy feliz…esperen fue mi imaginación o le dijo Sulpi?! Que le pasaba hoy al mundo!

-relajate querida no estoy matando a nadie ni tampoco estoy tratando de dominar el mundo…-eso se escucho estúpido y falso viniendo de los labios de Aro… - si claro! Cuídate querida llegare pronto!

Luego de esto colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Cayo quien se puso a ver quien sabe que en su preciado iPhone. Después de esto al fin pude disfrutar un poco de silencio pero claro nada podía ser perfecto… dos minutos después dos motocicletas se pusieron a nuestro lado una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

-estos humanos!-dije-nunca dejan de molestar!

-espera…-dijo Jane con un tono de asombro en la voz mientras veía al de la motocicleta que iba al lado de Aro.- no son los idiotas del clan de los rumanos? Como se llamaban?.

-tienes razón querida…-dijo Aro mientras frenaba gracias a un semáforo en rojo.-paz amigos mios! Que desean?

-danos el celular- dijo uno mientras apuntaba con una pistola a la ventana de Cayo.

-que intentas hacer… aplastar balas?-le pregunto Cayo mientras lo miraba con cara de WTF

Mientras tanto yo estaba procesando la información…primero: al parecer nuestros enemigos los rumanos estaban aquí no para deshacerse de nosotros sino por el celular de Cayo. Segundo: nos estaban apuntando con pistolas como si con eso nos pudiera hacer algo… que clase de idiotas son?! Y tercero: al parecer la radio volvió a encenderse y comenzo a sonar maneater de Nelly furtado…rayos esta era la cancion de Jane. Y como lo temía comenzo a cantar…

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what you here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

-ACELERA! – le grito Jane a Aro y este lo hizo mientras Jane comenzaba a bailar haciendo que Alec y yo estuviéramos mas pegados de lo que me gustaría decir…

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

-ya llegamos?- pregunto otra vez Alec

-dentro de un minuto –le dijo Cayo.

-al parecer dejamos muy atrás a los idiotas rumanos…-dijo Jane mientras dejaba de bailar gracias a Dios!

-ya llegamos?- pregunto de nuevo Alec.

-si querido ya estamos aquí…-dijo Aro mientras detenia el auto y todos nos bajábamos.

Esperen un segundo…

-Aro esta es nuestra casa… verdad?

-asi es mi querido amigo… porque la pregunta tan estúpida?

-salimos solo a dar un paseo en auto?-pregunte a punto de estallar de cólera.

-asi es mi hermano.

Estaba a punto de gritar hasta que, de una mini van blanca saltaron los idiotas de los rumanos y me metieron junto con Aro en la mini van. Esto ya era demasiado.

-NOOOOOOOO! –grito Jane- LLEVENME A MI PERO NO A MI MAESTRO! AROOOOO!

Y luego de eso Alec salto de la mini van y saco a Aro por la parte trasera de la mini van… iba a matar a estos idiotas pero bueno soy un vampiro pero me las arregle para salir… definitivamente Alec pagaría por esto…

-OMG OMG OMG!- grito Jane mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Aro.- MAESTRO ESTA BIEN?

- si si relájate querida….oh Marco estas bien? –pregunto con interés Aro.

-si como sea….

-bueno entremos a casa estoy sediento seguramente Heidi ya tiene los aperitivos.

Despues de esto jamás volveré a salir en auto mucho menos con Alec y Jane y los locos de los rumanos por favor! Que hice para merecer esto?!

**Fin!**

**Bueno esta idea fue basada en una siesta que tuvo mi querida hermana marissa nuestro sueno es ser parte de los vulturi y nos gusto como nos quedo el fic les agradeceríamos los comentarios no importa aunque sean negativos.**

**Abrazos al estilo Emmet para todas!**


End file.
